


Colourful Fireworks

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But it's just fluffy while they watch fireworks, M/M, The annual Inge Fourth of July fic, There's mild implications of Michael's social anxiety, and fluffy, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: The boyf riends watch fireworks





	Colourful Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with BMC so this is definitely not my last work for this fandom lol also sorry for how short it is,,,,

It was the fourth of July and Jeremy was at a house party that Jake was holding to celebrate. He had brought Michael who was off to the side, avoiding the mass of people that included their group of friends. He sighed as he sat beside the taller boy, leaning into his side. “You feeling okay?” he asked him, grabbing his hand and rubbing circles into the back of it while staring up at him. The darker skinned teen gave him a weak grin, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just not a party person, you know?” He leaned more into the other with a quiet mumble as he kept rubbing circles into his hand with a weak smile.

 

The stared at the sky together as Michael wrapped an arm around the shorter boy, pulling him closer. Jeremy smiled at him for a moment before watching the bright multicoloured explosions against the dark sky. The Filipino boy stared at his pale counterpart in utter adoration. He leaned over and kissed him softly, humming softly. The other boy quickly kissed back just as softly, pulling him closer. 

 

Michael hummed softly as pulled away slowly and stared at the boy before him, “I love you so much.” Jeremy chuckled lightly as he buried his face into the crook of his neck, “I love you too, you huge dork.” “Hey, stop being gay for like 20 seconds so we can commence with this party,” they heard Rich call out, his lisp being fairly present. The two chuckled lightly, grinning widely to himself. This was definitely the best party either had been to in a while.


End file.
